Miles Heizer One Shots
by MilesHeizerEnthusiast
Summary: Miles Heizer one shot's obviously I will write any kind of one shot, including Smut and Whump; ) Comment or private message me with a request. Like I said before, I will write anything! *MATURE* ORIGINALLY POSTED ON WATTPAD- /story/151731386- miles-heizer-one-shots
1. Welcome

Heyy guys. This book is strictly Miles Heizer, so that includes...

 **Miles Heizer** (Obviously)

 **Drew Holt** [Parenthood]

 **Alex Standall** [13 Reasons Why]

 **Cal** [Love, Simon]

 **Tommy** [Nerve]

If you want to request a story (please do) just comment, or private message me. Don't worry I'm as fucked up as you guys so I won't say no to anything so don't be afraid.


	2. 1 You're Not Looking Too Good

_**[Alex Standall X Zach Dempsey]**_

"Finally!" Zach spat in a huffy voice as Alex limped into the locker room. "I've been waiting for like an hour dude!"

"I know. I know. I'm sorry" Alex stammered setting his bag down on the locker room bench and lifting his shirt over his head. Zach remarked how pale Alex looked. Well, Alex was always pale. But now he just looked pasty and cadaverous.

"Dude, are you okay. You're not looking too good..." Zach questioned. Alex hesitated, squinting his eyes.

"No, I-I'm fine." Alex stuttered rubbing the back of his neck. "Ready?"

"Come on Alex, almost done." Zach urged. Alex was struggling tremendously thought this PT session. His breaths were labored pants, and every now and again he would wince have to stop to take a short break.

"How much longer?" Alex grunted through clenched teeth. Zach began to worry.

"A little less than a minute left, are you okay? We can always stop." Zach gulped, placing his hand on Alex's back, urging him to stop and take a break. Alex shook his head. He was gripping the handles of the bike so hard his knuckles were turning white.

"Aaaannnndddd... done" Zach exulted pressing a button on his stopwatch and giving Alex a confident glance. His confidence was quickly replaced with uneasiness. Alex was hunched over with his forehead resting on the bike handle and good arm wrapped around, gripping his stomach. "Woah Woah Woah, dude are you alright?" An agonized groan answered his question. "Alright, we need to get you out of the pool."

After 20 minutes of groaning, kicking, and yelling, Alex was finally out of the pool and sitting against the lockers in the locker room.

"Are you gonna be okay man?" Zach probed. Alex didn't answer. "I thought the stomach aches weren't a problem anymore...?"

"Yeah, I didn't either until I woke up last night with gut-wrenching abdominal pain!" Alex sneered. He ducked his head down and wrapped his arm tighter around his stomach as another wave of pain coursed through his body. Ten seconds passed, then twenty, and thirty, then finally the pain started to dissipate, pulling in like the tide. Until he was able to think again. "What am I going to do Zach. I could hardly handle the fucking stomach thing BEFORE half of my body was paralyzed! What the fuck am I going to do now, what-what if I fall or something?!" Alex stammered, his voice breaking and quivering as if he was preparing for another round of cramps. Hot tears streamed down his pale face, slowly dripping onto the cold locker room floor. Alex's labored breaths were the only sound as Zach slowly wrapped his arms around him, holding him as another round of craps hit. Alex curled up in Zach's arms as if he was trying to hide from the vicious bloodthirsty monster ripping his insides apart. Zach rubbed soothing circles on Alex's back, trying to calm him down as the tears were now free falling down Alex's face. His breath was now coming out in agonized sobs.

All Zach could do was hold him until the pain subsided.

Zach felt absolutely horrible that Alex was in so much pain but... he had to admit... it was pretty hot having Alex's body so close to his...

 _ **I hope that was to your satisfaction. Don't forget that I am totally open for requests, just comment, or private message me. I won't say no, so go for it.**_


	3. 2 Everything Is To Be Fine

"Come on dude." Zach rushed, "I've been waiting all week!"

"Slow down!" I'm tired" Alex whined, slowly making his way up the stairs leading to his bedroom. By the time he got there, Zach had already broken into his Soup Patch Kid stash and turned on the XBox. He was sitting eagerly on Alex's bed with a controller in his hand. "Dude, why are you so excited?" Alex mumbled grabbing a controller and sitting next to Zach

"Because we haven't spent quality time together in ages!" Zach beamed, Alex rolled his eyes.

"We had PT like two days ago." He mocked. Zach let out a huffy breath.

"Yeah, I said _quality time_ , PT isn't fun for anyone," Zach assured.

"That is very true." Alex agreed. Taking the video game out of its case and popping it in the disk drive.

"What's got in such a bad mood anyway?" Zach queried, turning to face his best friend. Alex took a deep breath and pulled a neatly folded pamphlet out of his backpack, handing it to Zach.

"My parents left this on my bed this morning, I guess they thought it would be easier than just having a conversation about it." Zach flipped through the pamphlet, it was for some community college nearby where they live.

"Haven't you already applied for colleges?" Zach asked, confused as to why this was such a big deal. Alex gave him a blank stare.

"Umm. Well no..." Alex stammered rubbing his face with his hand. Zach face twisted into a confused expression and he shook his head. "Zach..." Alex started, but suddenly he found it hard to get the words out, his throat felt tight and his voice shook. "I-I wasn't really expecting to go to college, I w-wasn't even expecting to be attending Junior year of High school. So college wasn't really m-my top priority." Zach froze. He hadn't even thought about that. He felt stupid for not putting pieces together, and for making Alex explain.

The tension in the room was suffocating. The sound of Alex sniffle was the only thing that caused Zach to realize that Alex was crying. Alex was covering his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater, as warm tears escaped. Almost out of instinct Zach wrapped his arms around Alex's frail fragile body. Alex buried his face in Zach's chest as all the memories came flooding back. Zach rubbed soothing circles on Alex's back as he hiccuped and shook.

"I-I-I'm so-sorry" Alex stammered, lifting his head up to meet Zach's eyes

"It's fine dude, don't worry about it" Zach held Alex a little tighter as he started to calm down. "Everything is going to be fine." He whispered as he ran his fingered thought Alex's hair.


End file.
